Love Within A Manor
by HabsGirl31
Summary: Alaina has lived with the Halliwells since she was an infant. She has been just like part of the family, but when teenage love enters the air, she begins to realize and accept not just what love it, but who it is. Alaina and Wyatt/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, though, I really do wish I did. I do, however, own Alaina. **

Chapter 1

"Alaina!" an annoyed voice called, banging on the witch-whitelighters door. "Would you get up _already_!"

She groaned and rolled over. All she saw was silky brown curls going every which way and covering her entire face. "Go away! There's no school today!"

"Well, thank God for that," the annoyed voice who she recognized as her 'brother' Chris retorted sarcasticly, " 'Cause it's eleven o'clock."

Alaina blinked her eyes open. She sat upright too abruptly and fell back down when the blood rushed to her head. She looked around her room, amazed that she hadn't been awaken by the blazing sun beaming through her window. _Wow, eleven?_ She stretched and threw on a pair of sweats and her low-cut tank top.

"Someone had a bad date with his girlfriend," Alaina teased, walking out of her room.

Chris' emerald green eyes glared wickedly and at the moment Alaina thought he looked more like a demon than a witch-whitelighter. Then he stormed off towards his room slamming the door angrily.

"Chris," she called, immediately regretting what she'd said. Maybe his date had gone wrong.... Knowing he would want to be alone, she headed down to the manor's massive kitchen. There she found Wyatt ransacking the fridge. When he heard her enter, he grinned up at her innocently. His ice blue eyes seemed to expand as he faked innocence.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you know what's up with Chris?" Whatever food the seventeen year old was sneaking was less important than Chris.

He shook his head; his blond curls bouncing in the process. "Oh." A lightbulb seemed to turn on in his head. "Unless you mean why he's been a total asswhole all morning. I'm starting to wish I'd been lazy like you and woken up when the days half over."

Ignoring his jab, she said,"Yeah, that. What happened with Sara?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Wyatt rolled his eyes, giving her one of his "Are you kidding me?" looks. "She broke up with him after he said something stupid. I think, I wasn't really paying attention."

"Wow, aren't you a supportive brother! He seemed really hurt."

"I used to care. But I know they'll be together in a day or two so there's no sense in flipping out."

"I guess," was all she said before turning out of the had a point - _Doesn't he always? _- but she still felt sympathy for Chris. Sara was the first person he'd really liked since they'd vanquished Bianca. He had dated Biance from twelve to fourteen, and even thought they were young, Alaina knew it was love. Bianca was evil though, and even though she tried to supress it, she was what she was. For the greater good, a force like her had to be vanquished. Espicially since she was beginning to become more evil as time passed. A year had passed since then. And for the past four months, Chris had had an on-and-off relationship with Sara. To Alaina, she thought Chris had fallen harder for Sara than Bianca plus Sara was way nicer.

She raised her arm to knock on Chris' door but decided not to. She wondered if he'd rather talk to his little sister, Melinda or to Wyatt, his actual siblings. Although she'd lived with the Halliwell's since she was two, and all of Chris' and Melinda's life, she still wasn't related to them. Her mother had been killed by a demon when she was one. Leo, Wyatt and Chris' father, had been close with her father - a fellow whitelighter - and had helped out after her death. When her father had been dying from a darklighter's arrow, his wish had been that Leo and his wife, Piper would raise her. They were such nice people and happily agreed. But even now, fifteen years later, Alaina still felt that they sometimes didn't think of her as real family.

She knew she was being loved her as family and she loved them. Leaving the depressed boy alone, she went to the living room. There she saw Wyatt sitting down, eatting a piece of apple pie Piper had made the night before. Hoping he wouldn't hear her, she whispered, "Pie," the slice telekeneticly-orbed into her hand. She smiled triumphantly.

"Hey!" Wyatt complained as she walked over with the half-eaten slice. "You little witch!"

"Thank you," she , she sat the piece of pie down on the table when she saw Wyatt lurching towards her. In an instant, he had his arms locked around her waist and was tickling her sides. He spun her around and around, still tickling.

"How dare you steal my pie!"He tried his best to sound mad, but he couldn't stifle his laughs.

That put Alaina in a hysteria of giggles. Inbetween them, she managed,"Put...me... down..._now_...Wyatt...Matthew... Halliwell! And...stop... tickling me."

He obeyed."Too bad you didn't ask me to stop spinning you!"He laughed.

Although a part of her wanted Wyatt to keep holding onto her, she knew it was stupid, he thought of her as a sister...nothing else. "Stop!"

"Fine," he grumbled, smiling. Then their heads snapped towards the pie. From all the spinning, they were both half way across the room. "How about this: no magic allowed, whoever gets it first. Ready... set.."

Alaina didn't wait for him to say 'go.' But when she got to the table, twinkling white and blue lights took the place of the turned around, scowling at Wyatt. "You said no magic!"

"That was before you took off early." The puppy dog look that Wyatt wore so well appeared on his beautifully featured face. She sauntered over in model-style, grabbing the plate, and performing a spin. Wyatt was lucky that her eyes were closed when she did the spin and she missed his awed gaze.

"You know," she said thoughtfully."This pie wasn't a leftover."

Wyatt raised a blond eyebrow questionably.

She chuckled at his expression. "No, it's Melinda's. I bet Piper already told her that it was here."

Wyatt looked astonished. "Why didn't you tell me it was hers!?"

"Why? Scared of your little sister?"

He smirked."Not her. What she causes."

Alaina nodded. she knew what he meant. Melinda loved getting her way and if something didn't turn out the way she wanted it to, the thirteen year old just pulled the 'daddy's little girl' act. Leo may be a strong whtielighter but he wasn't strong to Melinda's pleading. Melinda had spent the night at her friend's house but she'd be home soon. If she found out it was them who messed with her pie, Leo would give them Hell when he got home."What time did Piper leave to pick her up?"

"About twenty minutes ago. Why?"

She motioned with her finger for him to follow."If we put this here," she set the pie down on Chris' place at the dining room table,"and take these," she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the keys to the Toyota Wyatt and herself shared,"we could be out of here and at the movies before they get back -"

"Leaving Chris with all the blame," Wyatt said, finishing her sentence."I _like _it! but whatever happened to 'being supportive?' "

"Like you said before," she beamed, "they'll be back together soon. Besides maybe his punishment will get his mind off of it." From past experiences, they both knew that it could be anything from washing the dishes without the dishwasher to cleaning the entire attic. They'd probably feel bad later.

"Let's go then!" he cheered, snatching the keys from her. No way would he let her drive.

**A/N Sorry if this sucked. It will get better. my computer is all messed up and it won't let me fix a word without screwing up everything so sorry for typing mistakes! Please tell me what you think!!Sorry Its so short! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alaina and Wyatt entered one of the many movie theatres scattered throughout San Francisco. It was one of the largest ones. There were 15 different showing rooms and since it was the weekend, it was packed with students.

"Who's idea was it to come here, again?" Wyatt complained as they waited in a line that extended almost to the door.

"And this is just the admission line! There's still snacks that we'll have to wait for." She looked up at him, laughing.

"Did I ever tell you, you were my least favourate sister?"

"No but you told me I was your _favourite_ sister."

He laughed. How many times had he told her that, and actually meant it? Many, but he always felt bad afterwards, it wasn't nice to pick favourites. Although he did.... "Anyway, what movie do you wanna watch? There's that knew horror movie which doesn't look bad but," he looked around, dropped his voice and pasted a goofy expression on his face,"there's _witches_ in it!"

She rolled her eyes."You're such a retard! Anything else?"

He nodded. "There's that action flick and a chick flick which we _so_ aren't watching."

"Then, I guess we're stuck with the horror movie," she dropped her voice, mocking what he'd done earlier, "with _witches_ in it. 'Cause I hate action movies. I would completely _hate_ someone who made me sit through an action movie. They're so boring!"

"Yes, action, sounds boring," he said sarcasticly as they advanced in the line.

They spent ten minutes in the line and then another twenty minutes in the other line, waiting for food. The lines took up so much time that the previews had just finished when they entered the room. To most people it would've been a good movie. However, witches were portrayed as villainesses who's main motive was to kill and to gain power. Not to mention seducing young men. It really annoyed them. Couldn't Hollywood get anything right?

When they reached the manor, they expected to see Chris outside working ont he garden as his punishment. "Maybe we shouldn't have framed him," Alaina faultered. "He was already having a bad day. And even if they didn't fall for it. What if we get in trouble?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "It's never the problem of doind something wrong with you." He laughed. "It's always the aspect that you might get in trouble. If you did the crime, you got to do the time."

A frown formed on her pretty face. "You're right." She sighed. "Let's go in.

The first thing they saw when they walked in was a little disturbing. On the couch, was Chris with Sara on top of him, kissing, groping and God knows what else. "Keep walking," Wyatt laughed and, slipping his arm around her waist, lead her to the kitchen.

Alaina made a face of disgust. "I hate the way they kiss. Urgh. It's so disgusting! You can like see their tongues."

"I hear he gets that from Aunt Phoebe," he her roll her eyes in revoltion, he quickly said,"C'mon they've been going out for four months. Are you saying you wouldn't use tongue after four months?"

Wyatt was still grinning and she knew that even though he was joking, he was looking for an answer. Probably to use as blackmail afterwards. "After four months, yeah, I guess. But if a guy ever slipped his tongue on the fiirst date, it'd be dump city."

He laughed. "Well, I'm glad you know how to say no. That leaves only one sister I have to protect against boys."

"Yeah, definitely. No need to protect her against demons but when it comes to powerless teenage boys, watch out!" she replied dryly.

"Glad you understand."

"Can I talk to you both?" It was Leo's voice. He sounded a bit mad.

Alaina gulped. "What is it Leo?"

"Mel came home today and found her pie half eaten," he stated."Yeah, it's not that big of a deal, _but_ we found it at Chris' place. Yet Chris had been in his room all day until Sara...came over. Can you tell me it's just a coincidence that this happened at the same time while both of you were out?"

"I...uh, look. I, uh...um. S-see," she stuttered. She hated being in trouble.

Seeing her scared, he decided to take the blame. Why shouldn't he? alaina hated getting in trouble. Scared her more than demons. "It was me, Dad. I ate it. Then I asked Alaina if she wanted to go to the movies and set it down on the table. Sorry, I thought it was a left over."

Not seeing through his lie, Leo nodded and exited the kitchen. Once he was out, Alaina looked up at Wyatt, ashamed. "Wyatt, why did you do that? You shouldn't have. You could've gotten in trouble when it ws my fault!"

He shrugged. _Why'd I do it? Because I love you. _"Why'd I do it? Because you're my _favourite_ sister," he said, mimicking her voice perfectly.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

***

It was Sunday night before anything else worth happening actually happened. Chris, since he'd gotten back together with Sara, had gone out on a date. Leo and Piper had taken Melinda to the movie theatre. Wyatt and Alaina were going to go, but the movie was kind of stupid. So Wyatt had suggested that they just stay home and watchan old DVD, or whatever.

After thirty minutes of arguing, they decided to watch the old Disney movie, The Road to El Dorado. It was on VHS so they had to dig out the VCR and remember how it worked but eventually they got it working.

The movie was halfway over when suddenly the teens heard a chilling voice, "How old is that movie?" Alaina and Wyatt both jumped off the couch and spun around. There stood a darklighter with his arrow, pointed right in Alaina's direction. He was aiming it when Wyatt said, "There's no sense in shooting her. It's a waste of an arrow. Shoot me. I'm the one with whitelighter in me!"

The darklighter chuckled. Although Wyatt's lie was impecable, he'd been watching her this morning and saw her orb the pie. "I'm not as dumb as some, boy."

Alaina watched as he finished aiming and shot the arrow. Her brain was yelling at the top of its mental lungs to freeze him or the arrow but she was frozen in place. The arrow was approaching her and she stood helplessly, frozen in place by fear. Thankfully, Wyatt and his many powers were there to come to her rescue. He telekeneticly-orbed the arrow right through him.

"That'll just slow me down, boy. Won't kill me." The darklighter attempted to laugh.

"No," Wyatt said darkly. "But this will." He sent a fire blast at him. The darklighter blew into a million pieces. As soon as he was sure that he was dead, Wyatt turned towards Alaina. He crossed the several metres inbetween them within two strides and braced his muscualr arms around her fragile body. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern. When she didn't answer he began to get worried. "Alaina?" She just cowered into his body, tears flowing out of her eyes. " Lainie?"

She sniffed, trying to wipe her eyes. She hoped he hadn't seen her tears. "I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did that! I just totally froze. I-I-I...."

Now he understood her tears. They hadn't been becuase she'd been scared, they'd been because she was embarrassed about not protecting herself.

"Don't be sorry," he told her, holding her tight.

After awhile of sobbing, she finally pulled herself together, enoguh to explain and thank him anyway. " Thank you so much Wyatt! But," she looked at him seriously, "promise me that you'll never _ever_ put your life at risk to save me again. Ever! That was so stupid! Promise me?"

She could feel his whole body shake against her as he shook his head. "I'm not and I _never_ will promise you that."

Alaina exhaled deeply. Wyatt was stubborn; she'd never win that arguement. She then came to the decision to tell him why she'd been so scared. "I know it's crazy," she whispered. "To be afraid of darklighters and not demons. But I can't help it. Everytime I see one, all I cant hink about is my dad. I know I never met him. But still, he's still my dad! And i'm just so scared that the same thing will happen to me or," she glanced up into those gorgeous blue eyes, "someone else I love."

He smiled in disbelief. "That's not crazy. At all! Don't feel embarassed to tell me this stuff, Lainie. I'm always here for you." He glanced at the television. "Maybe you should go to bed. We'll finish this later. If you want to," he added softly.

"Yeah. And yeah maybe tomorrow after your football practice?"

Wyatt nodded. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before releasing her. "I'm down here if you need me. Just call."

"You'll regret saying that,"she joked. "Especially when I wake you up at two in the mornign after a nightmare."

He just laughed and watched her go upstairs. " I doubt I will," he told himself aloud.

**A/N: R&R Please :D !! I'd really like to hear what you think. Good and bad !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Alaina?" Wyatt called.

She stepped out of her room and smiled at the outfit he was wearing. It was just a simple pair of jeans, and a button-up, long sleeve shirt but damn, it looked hot. "Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?" he asked, suddenly anxious.

"Of course." She went over to him, waiting for him to say something. When he just glanced at the floor, she sighed. "Are you going to tell me?"

He grinned at her. "Or I could show you. If that's okay?"

Not sure what he meant, she nodded. He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close. After brushing a stray brown curl from her face, he leant down and pressed his lips to hers. Alaina felt her head spin as her lips moved with his. Where'd this all come from?

"Alaina!" Wyatt called urgently. She jolted upright in her bed. _It was just a dream?_

"Yeah, one second!"

"School's soon, so Mom wanted to know if you wanted pancakes?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Wy. Whatever she's cooking!" As she jumped out of bed, she could feel her whole body sweat. Where'd that dream come from? She'd never had a dream like that about Wyatt. Why would she, anyway? She stumbled around her room as her thoughts were in over-drive. By the time she had gotten all her clothes picked out for the day and her bed made, twenty minutes had passed. _Why am I so nervous_? she wondered. It was just a dream afterall. A dream that wasn't even that bad. It was just a kiss! It's not like Wyatt would do that anyway. No, he wouldn't.

As the morning passed, though, Alaina seemed to realize that she was more upset that the dream was just a dream rather than being upset that she'd had a dream about him. She was still sweaty and got nervous everytime she was around him. Mostly because the thoughts she'd had all morning about him in her head.

After getting out of the shower, she got dressed. She put the top part of her hair in a clip, and applied some eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara. She was wearing a black dress that fell a bit above her knees. There was a belt that was right above her stomach and the part above the belt was pink. Throwing on a black shrug with elbow length sleeves, she walked outside of her room. Piper, Leo, Chris, Melinda and Wyatt were all sitting in the kitchen eating when she went downstairs.

Wyatt and Chris both let out a low whistle in unison when she walked into the room. She blushed. Even though they did that to her everytime she wore something that showed more of her than a t-shirt and jeans would. "You guys suck, you know that?" She laughed. Then she caught the reflection of herself in the window. If they were serious, she agreed. She looked pretty hot.

"Thanks," she said when Piper handed her her breakfast.

"Should I be scared to let you two go to school today?" Piper asked Wyatt and Chris, referring to the fact that they would get they're January exam marks back and their report card for semester one.

Chris shook his head. "I think I passed eveything."

Wyatt gulped. He knew he passed everything outside of Calculus. Yeah, he'd be in trouble when he got home if he got the mark he was thinking he got.

In an attempt to take some of the pressure off Wyatt, she asked, "Why don't you guys worry what I got on my exams?"

They all just laughed, while Wyatt mouthed a "Thank you."

"Like we need to worry about that," Leo said. "Now you guys better get going to school."

***

Alaina's first three classes seemed to fly by. It was finally lunch. During her first period, she'd gone around to all her classes and got her exam marks, then had got her report card. Finally she'd gone to her new first period class, then her new second period, then her new third period. Her exam marks had been extremely well to most people's standards. She'd gotten a 94 on her Chemistry exam, a 91 on her French, a 96 on her English Lit., a 90 on her World History and an 88 on her Geometry. The Geometry mark had been a bit disapointed. She _hated _getting below a ninety. Yes, she was a nerd.

She went to her locker, waiting for her friends Ladybug and Nancy. Ladybug was Phoebe's - piper's sister - daughter. Instead Wyatt passed by and stopped at her locker. He leaned up against the locker beside hers. "How'd ya do, genious?" He grinned at her.

She grinned back and swatted at his arm. "Alright, what about you?"

He groaned.

"That bad?" She felt sympathy for him.

"I got a 46 on my Calculus exam." He looked pissed. He had reason to be, too. Piper would kill him.

"Well, that's only four marks off passing. Did you pass the semester?"

"No. I got a 44. And Ms. Holmes said it was too low to boost up! Damnit. I have to take the course again this semester. Isn't that just great?" he said sarcasticly. "Which means I drop out of another credit course!"

"Wy," she said. "Stop worrying! You pass every other course with low eighties, don't you?" She paused as he nodded. "Then one failed course won't stop you from graduating. You can fail five and still have enough credits to graduate. Besides this is just grade eleven. So calm down! Please?" He had a sulky look on his face. "You're such a girl!"

"Gee, thanks. You know if you got like a seventy you'd be crying, right now. And I wouldn't laugh at you. I actually failed."

"Okay." She stifled a giggle. "I'm _sorry._"

"And after I let you cry and get my shirt all wet. And offered to stay up all night with you. You're a crappy sister."

Sister. Now, that wasn't the word she wanted to hear. But she shushed him, "Don't say that out loud!"

"Why?"

"I don't want people to know I cried."

Just then, a preppy blond cheerleader in a skirt that almost showed her ass, came up to them. "Hey, Wyatt," Anna said flirtatiously, batting her long eyelashes.

"Hey, babe," Wyatt flirted back.

Before she could stop herself, Alaina rolled her eyes. Disgusted that she'd been thinking about him like that this morning. Wyatt was the most popular guy in school and the best quarterback that San Francisco High had had in decades. He got along with everybody and everybody liked him. Especially the girls. Alaina always hated how he flirted with everybody! It was annoying! _So_ annoying. Just got her blood boiling.

"So are you coming to eat with us?" she asked him, not even glancing at Alaina.

It really got Alaina mad when Wyatt said, "Yeah, obviously. Just had to talk to Alaina." Well, of course, he would say yes. When she said us, she was referring to most of the school's jocks and preps. They were his friends.

"Who?" she asked although she knew who she was. Then as if she just realized Alaina was there, she said with fake bubbliness, "Oh, hi, Alaina! I didn't see you there! How'd exams go?"

"Um, good, I guess."

"Let's go Wyatt!" she cheered and linked her arm in his. She dragged him down the hallway. He mouthed a ''Sorry'' to her, but she just turned and walked away. He always did that. yeah, she wasn't popular but it wouldn't kill him to hang out with him. Then again, they hung out at the house all the time. _Why am I being a jealous bitch? _

Deciding that Ladybug and Nancy had forgotten her, she headed towards the cafeteria. When she entered, she saw Chris, Sara, Ladybug, Nancy and Henry - Paige's son - at the table near the table where Wyatt was. _Great._ There were some of his friends that she liked, but almost every girl that he hung out with hated her. She thought it was because her and Wyatt were close but in reality it was because, whether they'd admit it or not, how much prettier she was than them. They spent hours infront of the mirror getting ready to look that good. Then Alaina walks in and with just a bit of makeup and a pretty outfit, she looks just as good, if not better. As she walked past the popular table, she got a few whistles from the guys and a few glares from their girlfriends. She just rolled her eyes, ignoring them.

"Hey, guys," she said. "How'd exams go?"

They all groaned just as Wyatt had earlier. "Do you have to ask?" Chris asked quietly.

"That bad?"

They all nodded. It turned out Henry had _bombed_ all his classes badly, Sara had gotten sixties but still wasn't that impressed with herself, Ladybug had passed, barely, Nancy had gotten a couple seventies and a few fifties, and Chris had got eighties in Math and Science, and fifties in French and English. He was just in grade nine so he only had four exams.

"What about you?" Henry asked, casually slipping his arm around Nancy's slender shoulders. She still found it wierd seeing them together even though they had been going out for two months.

"I got a 96, 94, 90, 91 and an 88." She sighed. She felt like such an idiot. She'd been upset about getting an 88 when everybody else would've been dying to get that mark.

"Lucky," they all said. Laughing afterwards about saying it at the same time. Then, Allan, Ladybug's boyfriend, came to the table. He kissed her before sitting down on one of the small, cafeteria chairs. "Exam's suck."

_So does being the only single one in your group of friends,_ is what she wanted to say but instead she just nodded. The last thing she wanted was to seem desperate.

***

Wyatt felt absolutely horrible about leaving Alaina like that. She seemed pretty pissed. He'd appoligize when he got home. They still had to finish that movie. Although they both had seen it a million times.

"Wyatt? Hello?" His friend Jake snapped his fingers infront of his face. "Are you okay?"

He blinked. "Yeah, just wondering how my mom will react to my exam," he lied. They would never let him hear the end of it if he told her he was thinking of her. They had teased him for how many years? And that was when he hadn't even had those kind of feeling for her. "Uh, yeah. Did you say something?" Wyatt was surprised to see that Jake and himself were the only ones left at the table.

"Yes. Can I, uh, have some advice?"

"Sure, dude."

" 'Kay, well, I'm thinking of asking this chick out."

"Well, first off, " Wyatt laughed. "You better not call her chick. She won't like that, I'm guessing."

He smirked. "I don't know if she'll say yes, though."

"Why wouldn't she? To the second most popular guy in school?" he teased.

"Are you sure?" he asked, unsure.

"Just go for it. The worst she can do is say no."

"Gee -"

"Believe me! Okay, worse has happened to me. Whoever she is, I'm sure she'll say yes." To the 'worse has happened' part, of course worse had happened. How many witches, warlocks and other magical beings had tried to use him? Yeah, there'd been a lot! It was a common thing when you're the Twice Blessed child. However, he was sure whoever it was would say yes. Out of all of his friends - guy-wise - Jake was the nicest. He was really sweet to whoever he took on a date. "Good luck, dude," Wyatt said, getting up to head to his fourth period class.

"Hey, babe," Wyatt heard as he felt some girl slap his ass. There stood Katie. She was one of Anna's friends but other than a few parties he didn't know her. He leaned in close to her and flashed a smile. "You _do_ know that hitting a strangers ass is considered sexual assault, right? And just some advice, get to know someone before you flirt. You never know what a guy might do to a girl like you." He winked at her and headed to class. She looked flustered. That speech always worked for girls like her. You reject them without them taking it too hardly

His fourth period class was the Calculus course he'd failed last semester. He really sucked at math. Which was odd considering that both Chris and Alaina were awesome at math. Sucking it up, he did his best to pay attention until the bell rang for class to end.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school Alaina was switching classes. She couldn't help but smile. Who would've thought this would happen to her? She hadn't thought about it before but now that she had, she was really liking it.

"What are you so happy about?" Chris asked her as he joined her in the hallway.

"Nothing," she told him. Not that this was a huge deal to anyone but her... but, she wanted to tell Wyatt before she told Chris. Despite what everybody thought, Wyatt could keep a secret if he really tried. Chris, on the other hand, would blab it if he thought that it might make him seem superier to his brother. In this case, Alaina telling him something first."See ya."

"Hey Wyatt!"

The blonde turned around to see Jake rushing towards him. "You need a ride?"

Wyatt nodded. Football practice was over but since it was five, Chris and Alaina had already drove home. He followed Jake to his car and got in. "So, did that chick say yes?"

Jake grinned. "She did."

"Told ya she would."

Once they'd left the parking lot, Jake bit his lip, fidgeting. "So, uh, can you, uh, tell me what Alaina likes?"

"Alaina?" Wyatt blurted out, unaware of how much his jaw dropped.

"Well, yeah. She's the girl I was talking about. Obviously! Damn! Did you see her today?"

"Yeah I live with her," he replied with an expression on his face that clearly read, "duh."

"That's not what I meant.... Didn't she tell you?" he asked, stopping at the red light.

He shook his head. "I haven't talked to her since lunch." He couldn't believe Alaina had been the girl he'd told Jake to go for it with. He also couldn't believe Alaina said yes. Where did that come from? He sighed mentally. He should be happy. His best friend and his 'sister.' He hated referring to Alaina as his sister. It made him fell dirty when remembering some of the dreams he'd had about her.

"So, will you tell me?" he persisted.

"Wha?"

"Tell me what she likes. I asked her to go to the movies. What kind of movies does she like?"

Wyatt grinned devilishly; a grin that Jake interpreted as his friend's way of saying yes. Why the thought occured to him, he wasn't sure. But it seemed like a great idea at the time. "She likes action movies." Then, to make his lie seem more real, he added, "and supernatural. Like with witches."

"Good," Jake seemed delighted. "I could take her to the one playing with the witches in it."

Wyatt shot his friend a faked appoligetic look. "No luck,dude. Her and I went to that this weekend."

"Oh." His face fell. "Then, I guess there's that action flick."

"Yeah." Wyatt smiled.

"Any other hints?" he asked as he stopped the car infront of the Victorian manor.

"_If_ you kiss her, which I would recommend, don't be afraid to, you know, have some fun. If you get what I mean."

"Wyatt, how would you know that?"

"Can't tell." He winked although he'd never even kissed Alaina before, besides when she was upset. And that was just her hair, _Her soft, curly...._ or her forehead.

"Well, then thanks. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

He entered the manor. Immediately regretting what he'd told Jake. Why had he done that? Was he jealous. He shuddered. Mostly because he knew that was it. He was a jealous,selfish idiot. "Damnit."

"You okay?" Chris asked him.

Wyatt blinked. The last thing he wanted to do was tell doubt he'd tell Alaina. "Just had a bad day." He shrugged non-chalently.

"We told Mom about your marks."

"You what?"

"She asked. Then she called your teacher. Turns out you actually tried to pass so she's not that mad."

"That's good. Where is she now?"

"P3. With Dad, Coop, Henry, Paige and Phoebe. I'm going out with Sara soon."

"Great, I'll be all alone tonight," Wyatt said sarcaticly.

"You found out about her date. You okay?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on, Wy. You could date any girl in school. You choose not to. Are you going to tell me that it's just a coincidence that you come home pissed the same day she has a date?"

He rolled his eyes. He hadn't known Chris was so observant. Deciding on not bothering to make up an excuse, he snapped, "Just keep your mouth shut!" Wyatt turned around and started to leave the room.

"Hey, Wyatt," Chris said. Wyatt looked back tp see a sincere look on Chris' face. "I wasn't going to tell her. I swear."

He smiled at his brother. "Thanks. A lot."

Wyatt and Alaina were the only ones home when Jake pulled up. He honked the horn. Alaina came rushing down the stairs. _Gosh, she's beautiful._ It was an obvious fact. Obvious to everybody. She flashed him a smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Wy. Have fun tonight."

He looked out the open window in the front of the house. Although he couldn't hear what they were saying, he knew that Jake had told her she looked great. A rush of anger flooded through him. It wasn't jealousy or envy though. This time, it was anger. When Jake had told her that, his eyes had been appraising her body _not_ her face. He would admit that her body was something to look at; but her face was something else. And there was no comparison to her soul. She was perfect. She was smart, nice, funny, innocent, mischevious.... He sighed. _Everything I ever wanted._ How could he have been so stupid? How could he not have known this? He loved her.

"It's not love," he said aloud to no one in particular. "If it was, I wouldn't have tried to ruin her date and I definitely wouldn't be glad that I did it.

**A/N:** **So what do ya think? Please tell. Good, Bad? Sorry that its so long. I suck at condensing! And sorry that its so CHEESY, I wasn't sure how to put it. R&R!**

**Okay, sorry, the update might be awhile. I had it all typed out, then i clicked undo to undo a backspace, but it didnt work and undid half the stuff I wrote :( Sucky, eh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Wyatt was waken up by the sound of the front door banging. He jumped off the couch, startled by the noise. "It's okay," Alaina assured him, grumbling. "It's just me, no demon."

He laughed heartily. "Like I'd be scared of a demon."

She rolled her eyes. "No, not at all. Not the Twice Blessed Child." She forced a grin. "But you'd be scared of a murderer."

"Of course," he said lightly. "I can't use my powers on a mortal."

Instead of replying, she started to go upstairs. "How'd your date go?" Wyatt asked quickly.

She froze, then turned around. "It sucked. Are you happy?"

He patted the empty seat beside him on the couch. "Why would I be happy about that? Come me what happened."

"Fine," she grumbled. She sat down on the couch. "We went to the movies and watched that stupid action movie. _Action_! There's two hours of my life I'll never get back. Then he kissed me after we left the theatre." It never phased her of how that might come across as awkward. Sure, she'd never tell that to Chris or Melinda, but of course she'd tell Wyatt. "And he, you know. Did exactly what I told you I despised!"

He blinked in false surprise that Alaina fell for. "No way! I didn't think he was like that. I mean, you know, he was always kind of shy."

"I know," she sighed. She rested her head on his broad shoulder. "He was really nice, and funny. I kinda, really liked him. Why do we have to be so different?" The frustration that had been in her eyes, had gradually faded into upset, brimming tears.

Wyatt bit his lip. Faltering on whether or not to tell her what he'd done. Sure, it was bad, but he didn't want her with anyone but him. He peeked down at her, she was so sad. It was all his fault. _Damn, I'm an idiot! _Then her words hit him. "You really liked him?"

"Yeah." She smiled as if just realizing that. "Too bad, right?"

"I'm sorry, Lainie."

"Don't be! It's not your fault, silly."

"I know," he lied."Well... I have to go finish my report, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

About a half an hour later, Piper,Leo, Henry, Paige, Phoebe and Coop all entered the manor. "Hey, how was your date?" Phoebe asked.

She shrugged, "Horrible."

Phoebe gave her a sympathetic look. "You're probably better off without him anyway, Sweetie."

"Phoebe!" Coop gaped. Then he glanced at Alaina. "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded. Waiting until she was outside before glaring at him. "What Coop? You are _not_ working your cupid magic on me! You will _not_ take me into my past, or my past lives. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, but the Elders won't be happy."

"The Elders!" she exclaimed. "They were watching my date?"

Coop rolled his eyes. "Are you really going to dump him from one lousy date?"

"Yes." Alaina didn't realize how shallow she sounded. "I mean, I had no idea we were that different."

"Did you guys talk at all?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Did you have the same interests in those subjects?"

She nodded. "I guess...."

"Why are you really dumping him then? Do you not like him? Do you like someone else?"

"No, of course not! And, yes I do like him." The smile and the expression of realization crossed her face like before.

"Then, let's get to the point. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Coop," she said awkwardly. "That's kind of personal!"

"I'm a Cupid, Alaina. Just answer the question."

She groaned and mentally counted the diminitive number. "Four."

"And who broke up with who?"

Things were extremely awkward now. Having to tell your uncle about your personal life, wasn't exactly her favourite past-time. "They broke up with me," she muttered. He held out his hand, and they immediately teleported back to the empty hallway of San Francisco High. "Coop!" she hissed. "You said we weren't going back."

"We weren't, but you wanted to. When I touched your hand, you were thinking of this - whatever this is - and that's why we're here."

Before she could reply, she saw Bruce, an ex of hers, and herself standing beside her locker. "No. Coop, we need to get out of here! Please."

He shook his head. "You were thinking this, I want to know why."

_I was thinking this, because he was the boyfriend I liked the most,_ she thought angrily. "So, what's up?" her past self asked nervously. She looked up at Bruce who looked angry, sad and hurt.

"There's this rumor going around school," the basketball player started, looking at the ground.

Coop raised an eyebrow suspiciously and Alaina blushed. Although it had never been true, Coop hearing what Bruce was about to say was something she didn't want him to hear. Ever!

"And well. We both know Piper, Leo and Melinda went out this weekend; for the whole weekend. Then Chris was over at your aunt's or something. That left you alone with Wyatt."

Past Alaina gaped. "You're kidding me, Bruce," she exclaimed. "You beleive that?"

"Honestly Alaina," he said, his voice cracking. His face was stiff, and now as she watched this for the second time, she could see the emotions that Bruce had been hiding. "I do. And can you blame me? You guys are always together outside of school. I know there's something between you two."

"Yeah, he's my best friend. Nothing romantic! He's like my brother!" she cried. Future Alaina cringed at her words; something Coop didn't miss.

Bruce sighed. "I'm sorry Alaina but I don't believe that anymore. I _know_ you guys had sex. Don't lie to me."

Coop's eyes bulged and quietly, Alaina whispered, "We didn't. Don't worry. God."

Then past Alaina, frowned. Tears forming in her eyes. "Do you know me at all? I'm not lying," she said, fiercly blinking back tears. "We _didn't_!"

"Well, I'm not going to date someone who refuses to have sex with me but will willingly do it with her 'brother' and I'm _not_ dating someone who lies about something as big as this."

Past Alaina's knees became weak as the tears flooded over her eyelids. Bruce faught back to urge to comfort her and after saying, "Goodbye, Alaina," he walked off. Past Alaina ran in the other direction. That day had been Hell.

"Wow," Coop said. "I didn't expect that."

She shrugged. "It was just a rumor."

"I know," he said. "I just didn't think that people thought of you and Wyatt like that."

"Stupid, eh?"

He shook his head in disbelief. Back to business. "Take my hand."

"No, I don't want to watch my heart get broken anymore!"

"Just a few more places, then we'll go back. I need to know."

"A few?" she scoffed. "Then you'll have saw all my break-ups!"

Even though she'd said it earlier, it still surprised him. It wasn't that bad, having four boyfriends at seventeen, he guessed. But Alaina was pretty, smart and nice. It was really shocking. He grabbed her hand. They then appeared in a large bedroom. As they heard people coming up the stairs, they hid behind a dresser in the corner. they were out of their view but could still see.

Alaina sighed. "Coop," she complained. This hadn't been as upsetting as the one they'd just witnessed. As expected, considering it occurred in a bedroom, it was extremely embarrassing. It involved Wyatt,too. Then again which one of her breakups didn't? She hoped Coop didn't take that fact too seriously.

"Alaina," the boy, who's name was Carter said smiling.

"What?" She sat down on his bed innocently, not phased when he sat down close beside her.

"Oh God," Coop muttered. She just shook her head. He smiled, relieved.

The boy just grinned. He placed his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her passionately. After a moment, Alaina remembered he'd licked her lip gently, asking for entrance. They'd been going out for awhile so she accepted. His kissed grew more urgent and hungry and a helpless Alaina struggled to keep up. She'd remained oblivious to what was in Carter's mind.

That is, until his hands slipped lightly up her sides to the front of her chest. Unforntunately - for her atleast - she'd been wearing a button up top that day. She stiffened and pulled back as she felt him undo the top button. "What are you-"

"Oh come on, babe." He laughed, undoing another button. He leaned forward, close to on top of her as he struggled to reach her mouth

"Stop," she cried. She stood up and buttoned the buttons back up.

The boy looked hurt. "Alaina? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" she exclaimed. "I'm a virgin and I tend to stay that way!"

He chuckled darkly. "Virgin? Don't kid yourself, babe. I know what you and Wyatt did."

Present Alaina rolled her eyes. _Back to this! _Coop raised an eyebrow.

"Not this again. You're such an asshole! How can you even say that. You know it's not true."

"Alaina, I don't care. I've done it before too. I just don't get why you're so shy now. Why will you screw him but not me?"

"I never did!" She almost yelled.

"You lying bitch!" he accused.

Alaina slapped her hand across his face as hard as she could. Luckily thanks to years of demon battling, that had been pretty hard. "Damnit Alaina!"

"Don't call me a bitch!"

"Would you prefer whore? I know you were with Bruce at the time. And I'm done Alaina. This is your last chance."

"What is this?" she demanded angrily, wanting just blow him up then and there. "You know you're saying 'Do me or I'll dump you,' right?"

He nodded.

She gasped, a mix of shock and pain. "Then I guess you should look for another girlfriend!"

Immediately sensing her discomfort, Coop grabbed her hand. They didn't land at the manor though. They were back at the high school. She groaned. "Atleast you didn't give in."

"Yeah. Like it mattered. He was an ass anyway. Atleast Bruce had had a little bit of emotions. God!I hate _love_," she added, sneering the word.

"You know you're talking to a Cupid right? That's like telling a hard-core Christian to make love before marriage."

She rolled her eyes. "Can we go home? Don't you have an idea of my blockage thingy yet?"

"I'm working on it. And you still owe me this and another one."

She just sighed. Was there sense in arguing? She immediately remembered where she was when she saw Wyatt alone at his locker. This was _after_ her break up; why were they here? Suddenly, they hid behind a corner as a puffy faced Alaina came rushing towards Wyatt. "Can you drive me home?" This was before she'd passed her driver's test.

"Hey," Wyatt said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said coldly. Future Alaina smiled slightly as Wyatt slipped his arm around past Alaina's fragile shoulders. "Who's ass am I kicking?"

She smirked. "Do you really have to ask?"

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"He dumped me."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, but his expression was still genuinely sympathetic. "Why?"

"Because." She blushed.

"Come on, Lainie. You can tell me." Those strikingly beautiful blue eyes gained that puppy dog look that Alaina had never been able to refuse.

"Because he thought I like liked you or something stupid like that. I can't believe people believed that _stupid _rumor. Like I'd ever do that with you! Or anyone."

"Ouch, you know if I wasn't so conceited that might have hurt my ego."

She laughed, a tear falling down her cheek. "Your not as selfish as people think."

He shrugged as they started walking towards the car.

"You are so not! Those people don't know you like I do. Your, dare I say it, really sweet and nice."

He grinned triumphantly. "I know, right?" he joked.

"This is why I don't compliment you!"

"I was kidding! C'mon let's go. You can tell me about it on the way home."

Without a word to Coop, she snatched his hand, hoping they'd end up home. Of course, fate - or should I say Elders - was against her. They ended up in the bush outside the manor. "Great landing," she complained. At first, she had a spark of hope that they had just tooken longer than she thought and it was the next morning. However, there she was sitting on the step, waiting for Grant. She remembered this.

"Hey, Alaina." Currently this was Alaina's favourite break up. Not only was it because it was her first, so it was the oldest, most unconcerning break up, it was the only one where Wyatt hadn't come up. "Can we just be friends?"

Past Alaina flinched, but kept her face composed. "Sure."

Grant bit his lip."Sorry, it's just -"

"Hey," she held up her hands. "No explanation needed. See ya at school." She smiled faintly, then entered the manor.

"You took that well."

She shrugged. "Can you blame me? It wasn't as bad as the others. Now can we go home?"

He held out his hand. "You tell me."

When they arrived back in the right time, Coop still didn't let her go in. "Did you get the point of this?"

"Guys are idiots who will believe anything?"

"No."

"Guys suck?"

"No."

"Guys are really -"

"Okay, I'll just tell you." He rolled his eyes. "These guys gave up way too easily. They didn't wait to hear the truth and they definitely didn't give you a chance."

"So?"

"If you dump Jake over something as small as a bad date, you're just as bad as them. Maybe you should give him a second chance."

"But we have nothing in -"

"Don't say you have nothing incommon. So you don't have movies and... something else incommon. You said you guys had stuff in common when you talked."

She nodded.

"So..?"

She nodded, then sighed. Coop was right! _Damn._ "I guess I should tell him then."

"Tell him what?"

"That he has to take me on a second date." She grinned.

"The poor man." He grinned back. "Let's go inside."

**A/N: Please R&R. I know this chapter sucks. I had it really good then I was stupid and deleted half. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long to update!!!!! And this chapter will definitely have some bad language, so just warning ya :)**

**Chapter 5**

Alaina glanced around the hallways. Of course they were over-crowded and there was a slim chance of finding him. _After lunch,_ she thought, heading off to class. Even at lunch though, Jake was out of sight. _After school, then?_ She thought desperately. Maybe it wasn't just her who had had a bad time, maybe he thought the date totally bombed too. She sighed and headed to her locker, wondering what she could say to him.

Her last two classes passed rather quickly. She tried to think of what to say but she came up blank. She'd just have to wing it.

And that's what happened. She saw him standing alone at his locker. Maybe too eagerly, Alaina rushed over to him. "Hi," she said quietly.

He jumped then realized who it is. "Hi."

She looked at the ground "Look," they both blurted out in unison. Alaina blushed and Jake laughed awkwardly. She continued first. "Listen, about our date last night...."

"Hey," he said softly. His tone surprised her. "If you don't want to go out again, I guess I understand."

"No," Alaina said quickly. "I, uh, wanted to apologize that I left so quickly and was kind of boring."

He shook his head, smiling in amusement. "You boring? Not likely. I'm sorry. I, well, I really wasn't myself. Like, kissing you, I normally wouldn't have done that. But you know, I wanted you to like me, so when Wyatt said you liked kissing like that no matter how long you've gone out for... I figured I had to. I didn't actually think you were like that, but you can't judge a book by the cover right? Even though, I kind of did know you...."

Alaina stood there, mouth gaped, as he listened to Jake's babbling. "Wait," she interrupted "Wyatt said that? _Wyatt? Wyatt Halliwell_?"

He nodded. "Is that bad?"

"What else did he tell you?" she demanded, feeling the hairs on her arms raise. He had to be kidding. This was Wyatt. The perfect, Twice Blessed Child, who was her best friend and the most important, nicest, most awesome person in her life! He wouldn't do this to her. No, it wasn't possible!

"That you liked action movies." He quietly, looking ashamed, told her some 'tips' that Wyatt had given her before their date.

"Um, I have to go." She forced a smile. "Call me later? And don't mention this to Wyatt, 'kay?"

Jake nodded, shocked that his best friend was such a dick! Alaina kissed him on the cheek swiftly before running out the school's front door.

What the Hell was Wyatt's problem? Was he crazy? Okay, maybe she would've let this slide if it wasn't Jake. She kinda, really, like him but that wasn't the reason that made her extremely mad. Jake was Wyatt's best guy friend and she was his best girl friend! It was like killing two birds with one stone. Cold, heartless, son of a bitch. Ooh, he was going to get it!

She cut the engine. Wyatt had gotten a drive home with one of his football friends and she knew he was already home. In her state of rage, the only thing she thought of was that Wyatt was home and about to get his ass kicked. She forgot, that today, almost everyone in the Halliwell clan would be home. Including Paige, Phoebe, Henry and Coop, along with their kids. That didn't really matter much anyway.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Anger wasn't a bad thing. But with her powers, she was scared she would kill Wyatt. If she was too mad she could telekeneticly orb something hard at his head, and although she knew she couldn't freeze him, she wasn't sure if that law was the same for blowing up.

She flew the front door open. "WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL!" she yelled angrily. "Get the Hell down here!"

All the adults along with Chris and Ladybug came out of the kitchen. "Alaina watch your –" Piper cut herself off when she saw Alaina's fuming expression.

"Wyatt!" Alaina shrieked.

Wyatt came down the stairs, completely oblivious to what was in store for him. He smiled a Alaina brightly. "Hey Lainie, you ready to finish the movie?" Then he saw her expression. _Shit!_

"No," she yelled at him while approaching him. "I never want to watch another movie with you ever again!"

"Alaina –"

"Don't Alaina me! How could you Wy? What the Hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry," was all he could manage out before she interrupted him.

"Sorry?" she scoffed. "What the fuck is your problem? Why would you so that to me? How could you be so selfish? I've never sabotaged any of your dates before. And at times I had actual reasons to!" She didn't mention aloud that those reason were because of her feelings. Because she thought it was irrelevant. Wyatt had done this for another reason, hadn't he?

"I know but.... I was just –"

"Just what? _Trying to protect me_?" she mocked. "Well, you know what Wyatt? I don't need your damn protection at all! I can defend myself!"

"You've showed me that well," he said dryly.

She flinched but anger was still overwhelming her, making tears not possible. "You know, maybe you should've let me die!" He flinched at that, appalled. But even though he knew he shouldn't because this was his fault, he was beginning to get angry.

"And you know what else?" she continued more quietly, hurt overtaking the anger. "I just can't believe you'd do this to me! I would never intentionally hurt you!"

_Maybe not intentionally, but you do every time you like another guy_, Wyatt thought bitterly. He knew he flirted a lot, and that just made him angrier, because once again it was his fault!

"I would never ruin something you were excited for like that! I thought we were best friends?" Her voice broke on the last sentence.

His anger finally went into overdrive, and although it was himself he was angry at, he took the rage out on Alaina. "Well you thought wrong!"

Her anger was suddenly washed away with hurt. Had he just said that? Tears flooded her eyes then eventually down her face. Seeing her cry, Wyatt had just snapped into reality. Had he really just told the girl he loved that they weren't even friends? Oh no, what had he done. "Lainie," he whispered apologeticly reaching out to her.

She blanched away from his warm touch. She looked him right in the eye through her blurred vision and yelled, "Don't call me Lainie ever again! I hate you, you stupid, fucking ass whole!" With that she turned and bolted out the door. She hopped in her car and sped away. Oddly enough, she found herself at the downtown club P3, owned by the Halliwell sisters. _Great, when I'm upset I head to a bar. I can see my future now!_ Ignoring her thoughts, she went inside. Elizabeth was working the counter. The place was near empty besides a few kids that went to her school were lounging on couches. She recognized them. They were Wyatt's friends, Jake and Bruce among them. Her face was red and puffy, so she ignored them. Luckily they hadn't been looking in her direction when she'd walked by.

"Alaina? What's wrong?" Elizabeth sounded worried.

She looked up at her. "Can I have a drink?"

"You're underage!" she exclaimed, pretending to be appalled.

"So? You give Chris and _Wyatt_," she couldn't help but sneer his name, "drinks all the time! If you don't give me one, then I'll tell Piper. That'll get your ass fired."

She nodded, and without asking what she wanted went get her a drink. Elizabeth and Alaina were both oblivious to the group of jocks that were right behind them. "What's wrong?" Despite her burst of anger and spazzing out at her, Liz and Alaina did get along.

"Wyatt's a dick!" This got the boys eavesdropping now. They knew about Alaina and Jake; however, they knew Wyatt, and they knew that he cared for Alaina. Whether he'd admit it or not.

"What'd he do? Refuse to fuck you?" Liz teased, referring to the stupid rumours that always spread about those too. But since the boys didn't know how close the two girls were and that Liz was teasing, started to wonder if the rumours were true. Even Jake.

"Haha. Very funny. You know it's people like you who make people believe those rumours" She sighed. Then revealed the whole story, start from finish.

"Wow."

"I know and that's not the worst of it! I told him I hated him! I can't believe I said that."

"Well, do you hate him?"

"No! I love him!" She felt something heavy lift off her shoulders at finally saying the words aloud. Then she realized her mistake. The group of boys – who they still hadn't noticed yet – stood, gaped and motionless.

"You love him?"

Alaina blushed but since the guys couldn't see this blush, they believed her next words. "Of course, he's my brother and my best friend! Or he was...." She sighed. "I have to go, thanks for the drink do you want me to...."

Liz shook her head. "It's on the house, you aren't even supposed to have it."

Alaina forced a smile and turned around. She stifled a scream. "What the Hell?"

"Uh," was all any of them could manage.

"Were you listening?"

They nodded sheepishly.

She just rolled her eyes. "Are all jocks ass wholes? Or are they just like that to me?" she demanded angrily.

They all flinched at her voice. "Alaina?" Jake said, kind of hurt.

She sighed and then said, "I'm sorry."

"So Wyatt's a dick,eh? Well I guess you of all people would know." The boy, Cody, she thought his name was winked at her.

She caught the joke and slapped him in the face. She was pleased when she realized how much damage it had done. "Fuck off!"

"Guys," Jake said warningly.

"Sorry," they muttered. It was Brady, some senior who knew Wyatt well, who spoke first, "Are you actually surprised that he'd do this Alaina?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Damn, you're so naive. God, girl, are you blind? The dude loves you."

She fought back a smile, this was exactly what she wanted to hear. But since her sort-of boyfriend along with her ex was right with her she knew she couldn't show any signs of happiness. "Then why'd he say we weren't friends? Why'd he do this to me?" she asked quietly. She noticed Jake flinch. He wasn't buying her fake _I don't love Wyatt _facade. She could see it hurt him. But it was the truth.

Brady rolled his eyes, like what he was about to say was the most obvious thing in the world. "Uh, 'cause he doesn't want you with anyone else? Even if it is with one of his best friends."

"And did he tell you that?" she tried to talk monotonously but everyone noticed the hopefulness she was attempting to hide.

"Not in so many words. But ti's the most obvious thing in the world."

"If he didn't say it, then it's not true," she snapped. Without a glance at any of the boys she went into the back storage room of P3. _Was what Brady said true? He was close with Wyatt after all. Oh no, Jake is going to hate me. What if Wyatt doesn't like me like that – which I know he doesn't – I could've just ruined my chance with an awesome guy. Not that it matters, no one will be more awesome and... perfect than Wyatt._

**Hehe, sorry. I know it totally sucked! But please read and review anyway :) Good and bad are appreciated, just want the truth. Sorry its almost midnight and ive had waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much to eat. Hope u enjoyed!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for like 3 months. I wasn't really sure how to start the next chapter. So I really hope you guys like this.**

**Chapter 6**

Alaina sighed, leaning up against a desk in the storage room of P3. Brady's word kept repeating over in her head, _The dude loves you. _She shook her head. "It's not true," she told herself. "It's not. He wouldn't have done...." But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she just couldn't. Brady's theory did make sense; it made a lot of sense.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to imagine – for the millionth time – tried to picture herself and Jake together. Like every other time, Jake's face disintegrated into Wyatt's before his lips touched hers. "Damnit!" She groaned and headed toward the door, she needed to know.

She jumped into her car outside the club and sped towards the manor. Seeing flashing lights ahead, she slowed down. Spot check, exactly what she needed.

"Hello miss," an attractive, young police officer said. "License and registration please."

"Here you go," she said handing him the information.

He smiled. "You share this car with a Wyatt Halliwell? He your boyfriend."

She smiled wistfully. "I wish. No, he's just a friend."

"And you share a car with him?"

"We live together."

"Aren't you a little young?"

"Aren't you asking too personal questions?"

He smirked. "Sorry. You're good to go. Enjoy your night."

"Thanks, you too." _I sure as hell hope I do, _she thought as she drove away.

When she reached the manor, Piper and Leo's car was gone. Walking up the driveway, she paused at the door. To go in or not to go in, that is the question.... Of course, she went in. No one was home, except for Wyatt. He was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Did you find –" He cut himself off as he saw her in the driveway. "Lainie, I am so sorry. I was just angry, because I knew you were right and I was wrong. And I'm so sorry."

Alaina bit her lip. "Where is everybody?" She looked around non-nonchalantly.

"Looking for you."

"And your not?"

"You took my car."

She smiled a bit. "_Our_ car." She walked over and sat down beside him. "I do have my cell on me you know. They could've called."

"You wouldn't have answered."

She shot him a dubious look.

"Okay, you would've."

"Why'd you do it Wy?" she asked seriously, turning to him.

He sighed. "Because... because. I don't know. It's just, I didn't want you to see him. I didn't want you to see anyone."

"Why?" But she felt a spark of hope.

"Because... because. I just don't."

"That's not an answer."

He smiled one of his signature smiles. "Says you."

"Says everyone with a brain."

"I'm sorry." He looked her straight in the eyes and all she could see was sincerity.

"You're forgiven."

"Really?" His pretty face lit up.

She nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Anything."

"When I left, I went to P3."

"Great future," he joked.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "_As I was saying, _I was there, and your friends were there."

"Which ones?"

She rolled her eyes, he had too many in her opinion. "A bunch: Jake, Brady, Cody, other people. And Brady said something."

"What did he say?" Wyatt looked nervous.

"He said...." She looked down, scared to meet his eyes. "That... you, you love me?" It came out as more of a question.

"Of course I do, Lainie," her heart sped up a bit with excitement, "you're like my sister." But there was an edge to his voice.

She swallowed hard, fighting back tears. "Not like that way, like, _love._"

"Don't be craz –" He started to say, but when their eyes met, he couldn't deny it. "I do. I always have. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, but I do. You're the most amazing, fun, funny, sweet, smart, beautiful, cute, perfect girl I've ever met. I'm sorry."

She couldn't hide her blooming smile. She couldn't even think of what to say except, "I love you too."

Then, Alaina received the absolute most perfect kiss in the world. His lips moved into hers gently and for once in her life, she wanted more. To Wyatt's utmost surprise, she opened her mouth allowing him entrance. He took the opportunity, moving his hands to around her waist, kissing deeper.

Alaina's head started to spin, but she couldn't stop him. Rather she didn't want to.

Sometime in the middle of their kiss, the _entire_ Halliwell/Matthews clan walked in. Each one of their faces expressing a surprised expression. They stood gaping. Except Phoebe, she just smiled. After all, how many years ago had she seen the exact same image in her vision?

**THE END!**

**LOL, I'm so sorry for such a long wait! And I'm so sorry that it's so short, but I've been thinking.... duh duh duh, lol, sorry (I'm watching the Montreal and Phillie game, and I'm hoping Montreal can turn this series around! lol woot! :) ) anyway, I've been thinking about writing a sequel? It will definitely be longer, and more action and family, along with romance. Anyone think its a good idea? REVIEW!**


	7. Sequel

Hey guys :) i know some of you were looking for a sequel to this story and although at the moment I don't plan on writing one, CharmedForever21 wanted to write one to this story, and so far it's really cute, so if you're interested I would definitely recommend reading it!

There's no links allowed on here so just add the fanfiction part ahead of this ending :)

s/8665725/1/Love-Within-a-Manor

Also, it's under the same name so it won't be that hard to find :)


End file.
